Campaign
by 2queens1prince
Summary: A one shot from the ridiculous mobozan27 prompt file "eat more cheese."


AN: This is part of a series of the most obscure prompts that mobazan27 can come up with (Red Reading Glasses, being the first). I think the actual credit goes to her husband, although he had no idea what he was doing when he said the first three words that popped in his head, which were "eat more cheese." I hope you enjoy this and I'd love to know what you think.

"Eat more cheese? Are you fu-" Elizabeth stopped and ran her hands through her hair, slumping down in the upholstered recliner on her campaign bus. "You have to be kidding me, Mike?"

"I never kid, Bess. Dairy is big in California. Real California Milk? Maybe you've seen the ads? I'm telling you to plug it," Mike B. said, leaning forward, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Where exactly am I dropping that in Mike? You've already got me mentioning almonds, grapes, Silicon Valley, the mining industry." She perused her notes. "Figs? I don't even know what the hell a fig actually is."

"It's a small sweet fruit, eaten both dried and fresh. Fun fact, ma'am, they are a false fruit, meaning that the seeds and flowers grow together in a single mass. The flower is pollinated when the fig wasp burrows into the flower looking for a suitable place to lay its eggs. So, it's possible that you could be eating a wasp carcass when you eat a fig." Blake ducked his head and went back to reading, leaving Elizabeth leaning forward, completely disgusted.

She turned on Mike sharply. "Me plugging consumption of wasp carcasses isn't going to cause a problem? Thankfully I don't think I eat figs." She sighed.

"You love the walnut and fig scones from A Baked Joint back in DC," Blake noted causing Elizabeth to groan.

"Alright. That's it. I'm done for a while," Elizabeth announced, rising from her seat. "I'm going to go lay down for the next half hour and you're," she said, pointing at Blake, "Going to keep him-" She pointed at Mike. "Away from me. Are we all clear?"

Elizabeth slid the pocket door open and stepped into the bedroom. It wasn't bad for on the road accommodations she supposed, but she missed her own bed desperately. It had been three weeks since she'd been home, or was it four? She wasn't even sure anymore. She kicked off her heels and climbed into bed from the bottom. As she lay down she wondered why the hell she was still wearing her heels. Normally, she'd have kicked them off the second she stepped onto the bus. She was so off-kilter.

She picked up her phone and dialed Henry, wondering if he had speaking engagements all day. She was briefed daily on his schedule, but she couldn't keep everything in her head. Not when she was expected to remember, almonds and grapes and mining, and computer technology and fucking figs. "Eat more cheese," she muttered.

The call went to voicemail and Elizabeth frowned. That would be awkward if Henry was actually speaking and she interrupted. She sighed. Nadine kept his phone now anyway. He wasn't allowed to have it except in the evenings after all events. The team didn't want him checking his phone, even if he was seeing if his wife was calling. It looked disingenuous she was told. At the time, she hadn't bothered to mention that no one would notice because they were all on their phones. The phone vibrated in her hand. She immediately swiped to answer.

"Hey babe," Henry said. Elizabeth let out a long, slow, shaky breath. She missed Henry so much. When she thought about it, she missed him even more than she did when he was in the Marines. At least then, when they saw each other, it was just them. Now when they were together, they were never alone. It was meet in an airport, get shuttled to the event with people harping about what to do, what to say, who to speak to, what topics to avoid-Mike always made sure she understood those. Then, work the event, speak at the event, get back in the car and go back to the airport. If she was lucky, there would be a quick peck on the lips and a brief hug, and then she'd be gone or he'd be gone. The logistics didn't really matter. She missed her husband and in that moment with him on the other end of the line, it was more than she could take.

"Elizabeth, baby, what's wrong?" she could hear the panic in his voice.

"Nothing," she choked out. "There isn't anything wrong. I just miss you and I hate this." She pushed down the tears and they were replaced with frustration. "I'm not a politician. I'm not a person to stand around and blow smoke up people's asses. I just want to make a difference. I want to tell people how I plan to do that, but I never get to that point. It's all about recognizing every group in the state and spouting their slogan. Did you know that figs have wasp carcasses in them?"

"Wait, what? You lost me," Henry said.

"Argh! It doesn't matter." Elizabeth buried her face in the pillow, the phone still attached to her ear. She turned slightly. "What are your plans tonight? I have a couple short stops in some small towns that I will definitely know the name of by the time I start talking and then a fundraiser dinner in Sacramento later on."

"We're in the car on the way to a women's group luncheon thing and then I have no idea what's after that. We have got to find some time together," Henry lamented.

"Yes we do," Elizabeth said longingly. Her attention was momentarily directed toward some noise at the front of the bus. "Thanks for talking me off the ledge. I know you'll be arriving soon, and I think Blake is having to physically restrain Mike to keep him from coming back here. I love you. And, I'll see you sometime."

She ended the call, and heard Blake's frustrated mumble. She yelled, "Don't get your knickers in a twist Mike. I'll be there in a minute."

Taking a deep breath, she made her way back up to her seat and worked out everything she needed to be doing to get through the rest of the day.

It was close to midnight when she made it back to the bus. Elizabeth crashed into the recliner and Blake immediately handed her a glass of scotch. She downed it in one gulp and hoped that when this campaign was over she wasn't diagnosed with cirrhosis of the liver. "Ma'am. We'll be heading out shortly, on our way to San Francisco and we'll end up in Los Angeles by tomorrow night. If you don't need me for anything else, I'll be going."

Elizabeth gave Blake a confused look. He almost always stayed with her, sleeping on the fold out couch. Even though he hated it, he refused to leave her unattended. "I think you'll be otherwise engaged." He tossed her a cheeky grin. I'll see you in the morning, bright and early before breakfast." And then he was gone.

Elizabeth stared at the door for a moment before kicking off her heels and heading into the bathroom. The bus engine started and they began the drive to the next town. She decided she should try to drink a little water to combat the high amounts of alcohol she'd been consuming, but she never made it to the refrigerator. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Henry sitting in her chair. She blinked twice to make sure she wasn't imagining him. And then she laughed, and cried and she threw herself into his lap.

"What are you doing here?" Her forehead was pressed to his temple and she inhaled his scent. Just Henry being there calmed her.

"You needed me," he whispered, "And I needed you. As soon as you got off the phone, I had Nadine arrange a flight. I fly out of San Francisco in the morning to get back to wherever it is that I'm supposed to be, but we've got the next 8 hours alone. What do you say we make the most of it?"

She giggled and stood, pulling him up with her. "Let's go babe. We've got some catching up to do."

Taking him by the hand, she led him to the bedroom. Crawling up the middle of the bed, she wiggled her ass and shivered when his hand came down hard on her right butt cheek. "Don't tease me," Henry said, his voice low and laced with arousal.

She turned over, crossing her legs at the ankle and leaned back on her hands. Her chest was already heaving, pushing her breasts forward with each inhale. "I'm not teasing. You can take anything you want."

"Undress me," he commanded and Elizabeth immediately moved to him, pushing his jacket off onto the floor, moving quickly down the buttons of his shirt. She kissed him lightly as she pulled the shirt from his pants. She loved that he knew her so well that she didn't have to ask for what she needed. When her life was out of control, she wanted parameters, she wanted to be told what to do, to not have to think, to just follow orders. It was something that they had learned during her time in the CIA and it was still serving them well.

Once his clothes were off, she removed her own at his request and then she lay down and waited. He stood at the foot of the bed inspecting her. It made her squirm with anticipation and she could feel the dampness pooling at her opening.

Henry surveyed his wife sprawled on the bed, wanting, before him. He had a good idea what she needed but, this wasn't like the old CIA days where he could work her over a period of days. He had 8 hours to realign her. Both of them, if he were being truthful. "What do you need?"

"I need to feel you everywhere." She stopped, suddenly nervous.

"And?" he prompted.

Elizabeth blushed. "Make me come hard. I need to get rid of all this." She gestured wildly, like she was blaming the room or maybe the bus, but Henry knew it was the entire campaign stress that she needed released.

"My pleasure," he said, grabbing her ankles and spreading her legs apart. "Don't move unless I tell you too." She nodded, feeling the moisture begin a slow descent down her ass. Her breaths were shallow and her desire great.

"Please Henry. Make it all go away for just a little while." Without speaking, he moved to sit on his knees between her legs. Starting at the arch of her foot, he ran the nail of his index finger up the inside of the each leg, bypassing her center, but drawing a line over her hipbone. Instinctively, she clenched, causing him to smile.

He was slow and methodical, working his way up her body, playing her like an instrument he'd learned long ago.

The pull inside Elizabeth's body was strong and with each pass Henry made, the string was pulled tighter-his nails running up her legs, his lips against her stomach, his fingertips tracing her areolas, his teeth on her collarbones, his tongue against hers. She was wound so tight that she could no longer lay flat on the bed. Her body was pulled off the bed, like a sit-up that she couldn't finish. It felt so good and yet it was frustrating because she needed the release.

Henry watched and the moment she was about to break, he plunged two fingers deep within her with no warning whatsoever. He stroked her with purpose, and as he massaged her g-spot, her legs shook uncontrollably, her breathing stopped and she snapped, the waves of pleasure washing over her.

Before she had fully come down, Henry was on top of her, pressing her into the mattress, his lips on hers, righting her chaotic world. "More," she whispered against him.

Without a word, he pulled back, and running his hand down the back of her thigh, he caught the bend of her knee and pulled it up, hooking it over his shoulder. Repeating the action with the other knee he pressed down over her and slid his length inside. She gasped but didn't get much beyond that because he had hold of her breasts, squeezing them roughly, and he started a hard rhythm pumping in and out of her. As Henry got closer to his own peak, he pressed down harder and Elizabeth could barely draw a breath, her knees mashed to her chest, him thrusting hard, in and out. It was all she could focus on. She was almost there and then he pressed his thumb against her clit. Everything seized up-her walls holding him hostage deep inside her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and everything went black.

Henry pushed hard twice more, shooting his hot semen deep inside her. He pulled out, moved her legs back down, and waited calmly for her to regain consciousness. In a few seconds, her eyes fluttered open and she revelled in the feeling. She was completely relaxed. She couldn't focus on anything except the fluttering of the muscles between her legs and the heaviness everywhere else.

"Thank you" she whispered, turning into him and falling asleep just like that.

The next morning, it was Henry's phone that buzzed first. It was Nadine, explaining that the car would be ready to pick him up in an hour and Blake had his clothes already on the bus.

At the same time, Elizabeth's phone rang and it was Blake, letting her know the same thing. They both hung up and looked into each other's eyes. "Shall we take a shower together?" Henry asked.

Elizabeth giggled. "We shouldn't have to worry about injury. There's barely enough room to turn around, much less anything else."

"Great. Sounds like a plan." Elizabeth pulled Henry's shirt on and fetched their clothes. They took a rather cramped shower together and were sitting at the table waiting when Blake knocked.

"You have breakfast with scheduled for the next 45 minutes and then he needs to get on the plane headed back to Phoenix." Hand in hand they entered the restaurant and were seated. Elizabeth giggled as she looked at the menu. She noticed that on the back was a section of breakfast favorites, each with a healthy dose of added cheese. "Eat more cheese," was the title.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em," she said pointing to the scrambled eggs with cheese and a side of tater tots with cheese. "I'll have this please, and you wouldn't happen to have a walnut and fig scone by chance?" She grinned as the waitress shook her head. "Maybe next time."


End file.
